The present invention relates to plumbing, and more particularly, to fixtures utilized to mount pipes to stud walls and joists.
Over the years, many brackets, clamps, fixtures, straps and similar devices have been developed for securing water pipes to wooden studs and joists as well as sheet metal studs. Depending upon the plumbing codes applicable to a particular jurisdiction, the water pipes must be secured at minimum intervals. In addition, it is desirable that any device utilized to secure water pipe to studs or joists be easy to install, and allow rapid attachment to the pipe, without risk of crimping, bending or puncturing the same. Also, any fixture or device utilized to mount water pipe in residential construction should also be inexpensive. It should reduce noise produced by water hammer in thermal expansion and contraction of the water pipe, particularly where Copper water pipe is utilized. Also, any fixture utilized to mount water pipe must not generate any galvanic action that would corrode Copper water pipe.